La lumière des Shirohige
by Meredia Calice
Summary: Fem Harry! Pour protégé sa fille des manipulation de Dumbledore, Lily place sur elle un très puissant sortilège que Mérédia active. Doréa se retrouve alors dans un autre monde avec une lettre.
1. Prologue

**Bonjours a tous ^^ Je suis Mérédia ( ce n'est pas mon vrais nom mais ont s'en fout, ce que l'ont veux c'est l'histoire ), se sera mon psedonyme dans les histoires que j'écris, j'essayerais d'apparaître de temps en temps ou des fois même pas du tout.**

 **Bref, je ne vais pas trop vous ennuyer non plus, je veux juste vous dire que, normalement, je metterais des message de temps en temps ( cela va dépendre du chapitre ), et qu je ne suis pas un robos, donc, franchement, j'essayerais de publier autant que possible, mais je ne garrentis pas que se sera régulié, donc ne vous attendez pas a quelques choses toutes les semaines et soyez très patient - parce qu'il en faut -**

 **Voilà, mise a ppart cela c'est tout se que j'avais a vous dire,**

 **Bonne lecture a tous,**

 **Mérédia Mérédittha Calice**

 **Discriminer : Rien ne m'appartient; mis appart les personnages Mérédia, Vladimir et Alexeï; Tout le reste appartient a J. K. Rolling pour l'univers de Harry Potter et a Eiichiro Oda pour One Piece.**

Prologue :

Mérédia, Vladimir et Alexei venais d'arrivé a Godric's Hollow, en face de la maison des Potter.

Sans attendre, Mérédia se précipita vers l'entré grande ouverte de la maison Potter. Elle n'eu besoins que d'un regard pour comprendre que le patriarche de la famille était mort, mais cela n'empêcha pas Alexeï de vérifié, quand il arriva a son niveau. Elle monta ensuite quatre a quatre les escalier, suivi de très près par Vladimir, puis tourna a droite quand elle arriva a l'étage, se fiant aux pleurs qu'elle entendait.

Elle entra ensuite dans la chambre de Dorea, la fille du couple, qui pleurais a chaude larme en regardant le corps sans vie de sa mère.

Vladimir se précipita au chevet de la petite fille et la pris dans ses bras toute en la berçant, alors que Meredia se mis a genoux a côté du cadavre de Lily qu'elle examina. Alexei arriva entre temps et regarda la pièce sans laissez le temps a son regard de s'attardé.

Finalement il tira sa baguette de sa manche et récita quelques enchantement, en agitant la baguette autour du toit fragilisé, faisant fit du regard de Doréa, qui c'était calmée et qui le regardait avec curiosité.

Une fois fait, l'attention des deux garçons se tourna vers leurs soeur d'âme, qui avait finis de tracé un cercle magique fait de rune antique.

" De l'aide ma seur ? " Offrit Alexeï en regardant sa soeur sortir différentes bougies de son sacs ainsi que de l'encent et un épais grimoire.

" Oui, prend les bougie blanche et rouge foncés, quand j'aurais finis d'instalé les bougie noire, instale les bougie blanche à deux centimètre a l'interieur du cercle, refait l'opération une fois que j'aurais finis d'instalé les bougies vert foncé. " Fis cette dernière tout en mettant les bougies noire sur le sol tout autour du cercle " S'il te plais Vlad. "

" Qu'il y a t-il Merry ? " Fit poliment se dernier tout en remettant Doréa dans son parc a jeux.

Celle le regarda calmement, analysant chacun de ses mouvement. Vlad lui tourna le dos pour reporté son regard sur sa soeur, sans trop se préoccupé de Doréa. Il avait vus Alexeï veillier sur la fillette.

" Fait lévité le corps de Lily au milieux du cercle " Fit-elle sans se déconcentré sur sa tâche.

Vladimir aquièsca et fit se qu'ont lui demanda. Il tira alors sa bagette et fit lévité le corps sans vis de la jeune mère jusqu'au centre du cercle, ou Alexeï répartissait minutieusement les dernière bougies. Vlad posa le cadavre, tendis qu'Alexeï aluma les bougies d'un geste de la mains sous le regrd brillant d'admiration du bébé.

Merry se mis a genoux près du cercle et ouvrit le grimoire qu'elle sous le regard attentif des deux garçons et du bébé qui s'agrippa au bareau tout en se redressant. Merry s'éclaircis la gorge avant de commencé a récité a haute vois d'une vois douce et trainante :

" Serviteur de la mort, venez a mon secours. "

C'est alors que sortis du grimoire une longue et fine entité squelettique vêtus d'une longue robe noire lui tombant sur ses pied. L'entité encapuchoné les regarda de ses deux globe rouge sang qui lui servaient d'yeux, les trois héritiés dont le visage ne trahisaient aucune émotions tendis que ses mains d'os essayaient d'attrapé quelques chose d'invisible. Malgré qu'une fine capuche recouvrait la tête de l'apparition,ont pouvaient deviné que sa tête n'était d'autre qu'un crâne d'os. Sa bouche, dont séchapait quelques gémissement d'outre tombe et s'ouvrait de temps en temps sous la simple curiosité ou la joie de revoir des visage famillier.

Doréa, qui jusque la n'avait rien dit mis a par des 'hoooo' et des 'haa' discret attira l'attention du spectre, dont les yeux s'illuminère d'intérèt.

L'entité secoua alors la tête pour se reconcentré sur son invocatrice et dit d'une vois qui semblais venir de nulle part et de partout a la fois :

" Héritière du destin; que me veux-tu ? "

" J'ai besoins de parlé avec la Mort "

" Cela est imposible, la Mort ne parle qu'a son Héritié; ou dans se cas, son Héritière " Fit le spectre en jettant un rapide mais discret coup d'oeil a l'enfant en bas âge.

" Bien " Fit cette dernière après un petit moment de silence. " Dans ce cas je veux parlé a l'esprit de Lily. "

" Tu veux lui parlé sans la pierre de résurection ? " Interrogea fortement le messager, son regard brillant d'intérêt.

" Oui " Fit-elle en hochant la tête. " Lily m'a laissée des instruction "

Merry sortis de sa poche un papier qu'elle tendis au spectre qui le déplia pour le parcourir longuement des yeux avant de s'en allez.

La pièce retomba dans le silence. Personne ne parla. Tous avaient le regard accroché aux bougies qui étaient encores allumés, signifiant que le messagé n'était pas partis définitivement.

Le messagé revien quelques minute plus tard dans un tourbillion noire.

" Le Maître, vous accorde cinqs minute. " L'entité étandis son bras, et un tunelle bleu-blanc s'ouvrit alors. Une femme, grande, fine et élancé en sortis. Elle avait de long cheveux roux, presques rouge et des yeux d'émeraude.

" Lily. " Fit Merry poliment.

" Merry ! " Fit cette dernière heureuse de revoire sa meilleure amie. Elle tourna son regard pour salué ses deux autres amis " Vlad, Alex ! Comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir une dernière fois "

" Oui, nous aussi, Lily " Fit Merry. " Tu a demandé a nous voir ? "

" Oui " Son regard se fit a la fois sérieux et mélancolique " Merry, écoute-moi, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors je vais faire vite. Prend ma fille. Prend-la et emmène-la loin d'ici. Je ne veux pas que Dumbledore la trouve, et ceux même si James a confiance en lui... Moi... Je n'ai plus aucune confiance en lui. Tu avais raison Merry, comme toujours. Et je ne t'ai pas écoutée, comme d'habitude, et je le regrette, bien sincèrement. " Fit-elle en baissant la tête " Peu avant ma mort, j'ai entendus Dumbledore et Fudge parlé du contrôle qu'ils auront sur ma petite Doréa une fois que moi et James serront mort. Dumbmedore parlais q'un contrat de mariage entre ma fille et le dernier fils des Wesley, ils ont même décidé d'y inscrire leurs noms si celui-ci périssait mystérieusement. "

" Mais pour cela, il faut qu'il y ai un des deux hommes qui possède la garde de l'enfants. " Fit remarqué Alexeï

" James avais écrit un testament comme quoi il nommait Albus Dumbledore comme tuteur si Sirius se trouvait dans l'incapacité a exercé son rôle de parrain. Mais j'ai modifié le testament, te designant, toi, Merry comme Tutrice magique et légale de mon enfant. "

" Magique ? Juste magique ? " Interrogea Vladimir

" Oui. Comme je ne savais pas si tu accepterais, j'ai placé un sort d'une extrême puissance sur ma fille pour qu'elle change de monde. Je ne souhaite pas qu'elle reste ici avec toute cette corruption, la guerre et les manipulations. Je ne te demanderais qu'une seul chose, occupe-toi de son éducation sorcière. Je ne veux pas qu'elle aille a Poudlard. A gringotts se trouve une lettre ou tout est expliqué en détaille. "

" Parle-moi de se sort, Lily. " Demanda Merry

" Se sort, est un sort de ma création. James lui-même ne connaissait pas son excistance. J'ai crée se sort spécialement pour ce genre de situation. Il envéra ma petite fille dans un monde différent, ou elle sera aimé et choyer. Ce sort n'a pas de contre-sort, se qui signifie que Dumbledore ne pourra pas mettre la main sur elle. Par contre, il faut l'activé. Pour l'activé, tu devra dire ceci ' Par, belle enfant, par vite, avant que la magie ne te rattrape, pendant que les symboles s'inverse et que le temps se confonde, juqu'a trouvé ta famille d'âme. ' "

" Bien " Fit Merry

" Le temps est écoulé. " Fit la voix du messager.

" Au revoire, mes amis. Je ne vous oublierais pas. " Fit Lily avec un signe de la main avant de disparaitre.

" Au revoir Lily. " Firent les garçon avec une pointe d'émotion.

" Au revoir, petite-soeur. " Fit Merry. Une unique Larme coula sur sa joue.

~ # % $ £ ¤ ~

L'aube était a peine levé lorsque Merry se matérialisa sur Diagon Alley, en face de Gringotts. Elle entra d'un pas léger et calme dans le hall, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir le directeur de Poudlar dans se lieu, contrairement au vielle homme qui en fut déconcerté.

" Bonjour miss Calice, je ne m'attendais pas a vous voir ici a cette heure "

" Directeur. " Salua froidement Mérédia.

" Que faite-vous ici miss ? " Interrogea le directeur après un moment de silence

" Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de savoir ce que je fait ici va changé votre vie, directeur " fit-elle en roisant les bras et sans le regarder.

Celui-ci ricanna " Allon, allon, ne le prenez pas mal, ma chère, ce n'est que de la simple curiosité. " Fit-il de sa voie de grand-père

" Sa me regarde ! " Fit-elle agressivement en se tournant complètement vers son interlocuteur. " Ecoutez-moi bien Albus Perceval Wilfried Brian Dumbledore, parce que je ne me répèterais pas : Vos yeux son fixé sur ma bouche, vos oreilles sont grande ouverte et enregistre le moindre de mes mot et votre bouche est fermé. Vous avez votre vis, moi j'ai la mienne. Pas étonnant que vous ayez l'aire d'un vieux con ridée et épuiser, si vous ne vous mêlé pas temps de la vie des autres, vous vous reposeriez et seriez plus dynamique. Mais sa Albus il s'en fous ! Si il n'a pas le contrôle sur tout se qui se passe, il ne peux manipulé personne. "

" Miss Calice ... " Fit fermement Dumbledore

" La Ferme ! " Le coupa Mérédia. " Que se soit bien claire, M. Dumbeldore. Ma vie privé reste privé. Je n'ai pas besoins de vous pour la contrôlé et la dirigé, les jumeaux Zerkovitch s'en sorte très bien tout seul. Maintenant vous allez me concentré cette désolente cervelle qui est la votre sur vos affaire. Enfin... Si vous en êtes capable. Faites tout de même attention qu'elle ne surchauffe pas " Conclut-elle sur une note sarcastique.

Dumbledore était rouge de colère. Comment cette gamine osait-elle lui parler sur se ton ! A lui ! Albus Dumbledore, le vainqueur de Grindelwald, Enchanteur-en-chef et Manitou suprême. Cette petite peste ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour remettre Mérédia a sa place mais un gobelin ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

" Professeur Dumbledore, Héritière Calice "

" Gripseck, mon chère, comment allez-vous " Interrogea Mérédia d'un ton plus chaleureux.

" Je vais bien merci. Puis-je savoir se que vous faites ici ? " Interrogea la petite créature.

" Je suis ici pour le testament des Potter, maitre gobelin " Fit Dumbledore mielleusement.

" Pareillement. " Fit Merry sans un regard pour le sorcier.

Dumbledore tourna son regard vers Merry, ne s'attendant pas a cette réponce. Comment avait-elle su ? Il avait pourtant intercepté toutes les missives pour le testament des Potter.

" Bien, dans ce cas suivez-moi. " Fit Gripseck.

Gripseck fit demi-tour et marcha pendant dix minutes, Merry et Dumbledore le suivant, a travers un dédale de couloirs, dont le décore se faisait de plus en plus luxueux a chaques couloir emprinté.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant une immence porte en plaqué or aux sublimes et refinés gravures, que Gripseck ouvrit. Le gobelin les fit s'asseoir et sortis un testament. Il passa un doigt sur le cachet de cire au armoiries de la famille Potter, et la lettre s'ouvrit. Il retentit alors une voix que les deux sorciers reconnurent comment celle de James Potter. Merry fronça alors les sourcils. Lily avait dit qu'elle avait fait un autre testament, non ? Elle préféra ne rien dire et attendis de voir se qui allait se passé.

" Moi, Lord James Charlus Potter, sain de corps et d'esprit lègue :

\- 100 000 Galion a mon meilleur ami et mon frère Sirius Black

\- Une maison de maître a Minehead ainsi que 1 000 000 galion a Rémus Lupin

\- 10 000 Galion a L'ordre du phénix ainsi qu'a Albus Dumbledore

Enfin, tout le reste de mes possession reviennent a ma fille unique Doréa Lily Potter dont la garde revien a son parrain Sirius Black, si celui-ci se retrouve dans l'incapacité de ces fonction, je demande alors a ce que la garde revienne a Albus Perceval Wilfried Brian Dumbledore.

A ma chère fille, sache que ta mère et moi avont toujours pensé a toi, et que nous t'avont toujours aimé. "

A la fin, Dumbledore arborrait un regard satisfait. Bien, donc, il ne restait plus qu'a se débarassé de Black et le tour était joué. Il deviendrait le tuteur légale de Doréa.

Cependant, il fut bien vite ramener sur terre quand Gripseck expliqua que cela était l'ancien testament, et qu'il n'était plus valide.

" QUOI ! " Hurla Dumbledore en bondissant de sa chaise.

" J'ai récement reçus un autre testament venant de la part de Lily. Le testament qui se trouve entre mes mains est celui rédigé par la défunte, et celui-ci prend le partis sur l'autre. " Expliqua Gripseck en montrant le nouveau testament.

" Mais... Mais ce n'est pas possible ! " Conte-dit Dumbledore " Le descendant des Potter est James, pas Lily, son testament ne compte pas. "

" Si, et c'est même parfaitement logique, directeur. " Fit Merry qui c'était confortablement installé dans le fauteuil. " James Potter est mort le premier. Son testament est donc nulle et non avenus, étant donné que lily en avait écrit un autre. Si lily avait toujour été de ce monde, il n'y aurait aucun doute que la lecture du testament de James n'aurais jamais eu lieu. Si ont ce base sur cela, il est donc logique que le véritable et officielle testament est celui qui ce trouve entre les mains de maitre Gripseck. "

" C'est tout a fait exacte, Héritière Calice, je vous en pris, Professeur asseyez-vous. " Fit calmement Gripseck.

" Dite-moi, miss Calice. " Commença doucement Dumbledore une fois assit. " Comment avez-vous su, que James Potter était mort le premier ? "

Cela attira l'attention de Gripseck qui reportat son regard sur Merry qui, elle, n'avait pas bougée.

" Tsk " Fit Merry " C'est très simple, directeur, Je suis arrivé la première sur les lieux avec Alex et Vlad. étant donné que la porte était ouverte; et que le corps de Lord Potter était au sol, au pied des escalier et inanimé, il n'a pas été compliqué de faire le lien. Doréa se trouvant a l'étage en pleure en regardant le corp de sa mère, il n'a pas non plus fallus être un génis pour deviné la suite des événement. "

" Donc, vous savez ou est Doréa ?! " Fit-il avec un étrange pétillement dans les yeux. " Ou est-elle, miss ? " Fit se dernier avec un aire de grand-père.

" Là ou vous n'êtes pas, fort heureusement ! " Fit cette dernière dédaigneusement. " Maitre gobelin, le testament je vous pris. "

Gripseck acquièsca et passa son doigt dur le caché. Aussitôt la voix de lily retentit.

" Moi Lily Daisy Potter, sain de corps et d'esprit lègue :

\- A Sirius Black : 100 000 Gallions

\- A Rémus Lupin : 1 000 000 de Gallion ainsi qu'une maison de maître a Minehead

\- A Alexei Zerkovitch : 117 000 Gallion ainsi que mes recherches sur les sortilèges offensifs

\- A Vladimir Zerkovitch : 117 000 Galion ainsi que mes recherches sur les sort de médicomagies

\- A Séverus Snape : 250 000 Gallion ainsi que mes recherches personnelle en potion

\- A Mérédia Calice : 120 000 gallions ainsi que la garde magique de ma fille Doréa Lily Potter. Merry, je te charge également de ce que tu sait pour Doréa.

A Doréa Potter : Je lègues tout les biens et fortunes ainsi que tout autre possessions.

Merry, prend bien soins d'elle, je t'ai aussi laisser une autre lettre dans laquelle j'y ai inscrit toutes mes recommendations. Je te demande aussi pardon.

Doréa ma chère fille. Je t'aime. Papa aussi t'aime. Ne perd jamais cela de vus. "

Quand la voix s'estompa, le silence retentis. Personne ne parla pendant un long moment.

Dumbledore était furieux. Comment cette mijaurée osait-elle l'expulsé du testament. Il jetta un coup d'oeil a Mérédia qui avait entamé une discution avec le gobelin. Il fallait que Lily offre la garde de sa fille a cette petite peste ! Bien. Il fallait soit qu'il l'écarte pour récupéré la garde de l'enfant ou tout au moins essayer de la manipulé, mais la tache s'annonçais ardue...

" Professeur Dumbledore ! " Cria Gripseck " Comptez-vous vous instalé dans mon bureau ou déguerpir d'ici ? "

Dumbledore regarda le gobelin, puis la pièce. Merry était partis. Merde ! Depuis combien de temps s'était-il perdus dans ses pensés. Il fallait qu'il retrouve la fille et vite !

~ # % $ £ ¤ ~

Mérédia, quant a elle, était de retour chez elle. Elle tournait en rond, tout en regardant de temps en temps la petite Potter qui la regardait en retour. Finalement elle pris sa baguette et la pointa sur le nourrisson, qui tenait une lettre dans ses mains.

" Par, belle enfant, par vite, avant que la magie ne te rattrape, pendant que les symboles s'inverse et que le temps se confonde, juqu'à trouvé ta famille d'âme "


	2. Chapitre 1

**Voilà la suite tout le monde ^^ Je sais j'ai été trèèèèèès longue j'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que la suite vous plaira, je vous remerci tous pour vos encouragements, cela m'a fait chaud au coeur. Merci a tous et bonne lecture.**

 **Mérédia**

Chapitre 1

Marco ouvrit la porte qui menait sur le pont tout en s'étirant. Il bailla a s'en decroché la machoire et se gratta la tête avant de regardé le pont pour voir si tout allait bien. c'est la qu'il le vit. Un pagnier en osier était posé sur le milieux du pont. curieux il hauusa un soucil et s'en approcha. Il fit a peine trois pas qu'il vit que quelque chose bougeait dedant. En s'approchant, il vit avec surprice un bébé, une fille a en juger par la couleur de la couverture.

Il examina le nourisson et fut surprit par sa beauté : elle avait une touffe de cheveux dont la couleur magnifique ferais palire de honte tout les ruby les plus pure de se monde, déja bien épais qui partait dans tout les sens, une peau de porcelaine, des lèvres rouge carmine et des joue rosé ainsi que de long cils aussi noir que la noirceur de la nuit s'inclinerait devant leurs teinte.

Le bébé dormait sur le dos, la tête sur le côté, la bouche légèrement ouverte, et tenait fermement entre ses mains potelé une lettre.

Marco se pencha et pris la lettre entre ses doigts, et la fit temblotter créant ainsi un mouvement désagréable pour l'enfant qui bougea et enleva ses mains de la lettre. Elle ne se réveilla pas.

Marco se releva, tourna la lettre et vis qu'il y avait un sceau dessus, qui représentait le dessus d'une ombrelle avec la moitier d'un soleil heureux et la moitier d'une lune au visage triste. Il décacheta la lettre.

" Cher Marco, ( La lettre est programé pour reconnaître le lecteur )

Mon nom est Calice Mérédittha Mérédia. L'enfant dans le couffin se nome Potter Lilith Doréa, ses parents, aujourd'hui décédé, était Potter Charlus James et Potter Daisy Lily née Evans, tout deux de grand sorciers qui ont donnés leurs vie pour sauvé celle de leurs fille, qui est elle aussi une sorcière. Ses parrains sont : Black Orion Sirius, qui ne peux pas s'occuper d'elle car il a ét jeter en prison sans procès pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis; et Lupin John Rémus, loup-garou de son état, et donc aurais énormément de male a s'occuper d'un enfant en bas âge; et ses marraines sont Londubat Sophie Alice née Snow, qui ne peux malheureusement pas s'occuper de lui car elle a été violement torturée; et moi-même, mais je ne peux pas la gardé avec moi étant donné que ma vie est beaucoup trop instable et que je n'ai que peux de temps a lui consacrée.

Voici a présent les quesques informations que je connait sur Doréa : Elle est puissante, elle est née le 31 Juillet et est atteinte d'une légère mutité : elle ne s'exprime que par des ' ooh ', 'aaaah', ' Bah' , ' heee' et autres, cela est hélas définitif.

Comme vous lavez sans doute compris, Doréa ne vient pas de se monde. Elle vient d'une autre dimention et a été envoyer dans ce mond par mes soins; mais, autant commencé du début :

Dans mon monde, il y a environ deux année de cela, unne prophétie a été dites :

' Celle qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbre approche...

Elle naîtra de ceux qui l'on par trois fois défié...

Elle sera née lorsque mourra le septième mois...

Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres la marquera comme sont égale, mais elle aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbre ignore...

Et l'un devra mourir de la mains de l'autre car aucun ne peux vivre tant que l'autre survie...

Celle qui détient le pouvoirs de vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbre sera née lorsque mourra le septième mois... '

Quand cette prophétie a été dites, trois personnes ont été au courrant en plus de moi et de deux de mes amis. Ces personne sont Régulus et Severus Snape partisant du dit Seigneur des Ténèbre et Albus Dumbledore, je ne me fie pas a lui ! Il prétend être du côté de la lumière, mais il ne l'ai pas ! Il n'es rien d'autre qu'un dangeureux manipulateur, qui essaye de prendre Doréa pour l'élevé commeun port destiné a l'abattoire, ou s'il survit comme une esclave sexuelle marier soit a lui, soit au ministre ou a un type qu'elle n'aimera pas !

M'enfin, je m'égare, revenons a se que je vous disait. Cette prophétie la visait elle, mais comme tous crois qu'une prophétie est dite pour qu'elle soit réalisé, se qui n'est pas la cas, Albus a décidé qu'il était mieux pour les Potter de changer de maison et a proposé la sienne, qu'ils ont caché sous le sort de fidélitas, un sort permettant de protégé n'importe qu'elle secret appelé ' gardien du secret '. Tant que le gardien ne le trahie pas, le secret ne peux etre decouvert. Les Potter avait cependant choisit la mauvaise personne étant donné que celle-ci les a trahie.

Voldemort, le seigneur des ténèbres est alors apparus chez eux le soir du 31 Octobre, c'est a dire deux jours auparavant et a jeter l'avada kedavra, la malédiction de la mort sur James et Lily, qui ont tout deux été tué; par la suite, il a également lancé se fameux sortilège sur Doréa, mais celui-ci a riposté, ne lui laissant qu'une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire sur le front - cicatrice que j'ai réussit a faire disparaître -. La malédiction de la mort c'est retourné contre le Darck Lord et l'a tuer lui plutôt qu'elle.

Quand je suis arrivé sur les lieux avec deux de mes frères, j'ai invoqué l'un des serviteur de la Mort pour pouvoir parlé avec Lily, qui m'a alors expliqué qu'elle avait crée et placé un puissant et complex sort sur sa fille afin de l'envoyer loin de notre monde; se sortillège devait, par contre être activé, se que j'ai fait. Il permet a un orphelin d'être envoyer a sa famille d'âme.

Une famille d'âme est une famille spirituel dont les âmes ont été liés des leurs creations, ou par affection spirituel envers sont prochain : Votre âme est lié a l'enfant, par conséquant, elle vous reconnaitra comme son frère, Edward Newgate, comme sont père, et ainsi de suite, je pense que vous pouvez continuer tout seul, commandant.

Autres chose, je veille sur la fillette, même si vous ne me voyer pas, et ne m'entendez pas, je ne suis jamais loins. Mais... Je n'interviendrais pas... pas pour l'instant en tout cas... J'apparaîtrais, c'est sur; mais le jours ou elle aura le plus besoins de moi, se qui n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui. Elle a besoins de vous, et vous allez la garder. Je le sais.

J'enverrais quelques lettres et ou cadeau a ma filleule.

Pour finir, je m'occuperais de son éducation sorcière.

Je vous laisse a présent, j'ai des chose a faire...

Bonne chance a Doréa

A très bientôt Commandant Marco.

Calice M., héritière de la destiné. "

A la fin de cette lettre, Marco était assis par terre sous le choc. Il regarda l'enfant, Doréa, qui dormait paisiblement, avec un doux sourire aux lèvre. Il sourit a son tour en voyant la bouille adorable de la fillette. Il replia la lettre et la posa dans le couffin avant de prendre tout doucement la fillette dans ses bras, essayant de ne pas la réveiller. Il la pris maladroitement mais tient comme même sa tête, et la berca doucement. Il finis par s'accroupir.

La porte par laquelle il était passé s'ouvrit de nouveaux sur Pops, qui fut surpris de voir son fils, tout sourir, avec un bébé dans les bras, entrain de le caliné. Curieux de savoir comment ce bébé était arrivé là, il s'approcha alors calmement de son fils.

Marco releva alors la tête quand il vis qu'on lui cachait la luminuosité. Il manqua alors de sursauté quand il découvrit Pops entrain de le regardé curieusement. Il se releva alors et fit face a son capitaine.

" Bonjour mon fils. "

" Bonjour Pops. Comment va-tu ? "

" Bien merci. Mais dis-moi a qui es se poupon ? " Fit barbe blanche en pointant Doréa du doigt.

" Pops. " Fit Marco, un peu mal à l'aise ne sachant pas comment abordé le sujet. " Voici Potter Lilith Doréa " Fit-il en lui présentant le bébé. " Je l'ai trouvé sur le pont en ouvrant la porte. Il y avait une lettre avec... D'ailleur, elle est assez bizarre, mais bon... Je pense que tu devrais la lire et voire par toi même. "

Shirohige pris la lettre, qui, a son contacte avait changer le nom du lecteur précedent pour prendre celui du lecteur actuelle, et la parcourrus assez rapidement. Marco observa son Pops tout en maintenant Doréa contre son torse; il vit alors que pop's avait a peine sourcillé a la fin de la lettre.

L'aine se contanta de baissez la lettre et de regardé l'enfant et vis qu'elle était éveilliée. Lui comme Marco furent alors directement plongé dans les deux emeraude les plus pure qu'il leurs est été donné de voir.

" Pops ? Que faisont nous ? " Demanda Marco

Le capitaine ne répondit pas tout de suite. C'était justement se qu'il se demandait. D'un côté, si ce que cette femme disait était vrais, ils ne pouvaient pas s'en séparé, mais d'un autre côté, ils étaient des pirates, ils vivaient en mer et la mer n'était pas un terrain de jeux; encore moins pour un nourrin. Mais si ils laissèrent cette fillette sur une île, que se passerait-il ? Et si jamais elle tombait sur des marchant d'esclave ? Cela était fort possible. L'enfant était un pure bijoux en matière de beauté. Et il savait de quoi il parlait. Les fille de ce monde n'était pas tous d'une grande beauté; et celle que l'ont pouvait califié de la sorte se comptait sur les doigts d'une main. Mais elle; elle n'était qu'un nourrisson et pourtant elle était une pure merveille. C'était le plus beau bébé que le vapitaine n'avait jamais vus, et qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais. Mais s'ils la gardaient... Non, ils fallaient qu'ils prennent une déssission ensemble, avec ses autres enfants.

" Cette déssition n'est pas totalement mienne. C'est une déssition commune. Allons rejoindre les autres au refectoire. "

Marco acquièsca et Pops tendis ses bras pour prendre le bébé. Marco tendis un peut a contrecoeur la fillette. Il remarqua alors le vide qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine quand l'enfant lui fut pris.

C'est côte a côte qu'ils se rendirent au refectoire, Doréa dans les bras de Pops, qui semblait faciné par la hauteur et le décor du navire.

Quand ils arrivèrent au refectoire, ils trouvèrent alors une très grande partis des pirates; ils ne manquait plus qu'eux si Marco comptait bien.

Dès leurs entrée, tout les pirates s'étaient retournés vers eux et dévisageai le petit paquet dans les bras de leurs Pops qu'ils voyèrent difficilement. Il sursautèrent quand le petit paquet de linge bougea, se qui fit sourir Marco.

" Bien, tout le monde, ce matin Marco a trouvé un bébé sur le pont. " Fit leur Pops en posant délicatement l'enfant sur la table.

Tout les pirates se rassemblairent pour voir l'enfant et ils haletèrent tous quand ils virent le petit bijou devant eux. Le bébé était une beauté, et se n'était qu'un nourrisson, ils se demandaient se que cela donnerait quand elle sera plus âgé.

En retrait, non loin de la table, Marco et Barbe Blanche se sentait légèrement abandonnés, mais ils ne leurs en voulais pas. Eux aussi était sous le charme de la petite fille, ils espéraient même que l'équipage accepte de l'avoir avec eux.

" Bien. " Barbe blanche se racla la gorge, espérant gagné l'attention de tout le monde, ce qui ne fut pas le cas.

Jusqu'a ce qu'un " On vous écoute Pops ~" crièrent les pirates en coeur tout en continuant de gagatisés devant le bébé qui les regardèrent tous avec emerveillement.

" Votre frère Marco a trouvé Doréa, la petite fille que j'ai posé devant vous... " il fut coupé par son équippage.

" How... Doréa ~ " Firent l'équipage complètement gaga de la petite fille se qui fit sourire Shirohige et Marco, très amusé par la situation.

" ... Avec elle, il y avait une lettre disant que la petite est liée a nous tous par l'âme, ce qui apparament est plus fort que le lien de sang. Comme vous le savez, La mer comporte de nombreux danger, de plus bon nombre de nos ennemis voudrons nous faire du tors a travers elle. La question a laquel ont se pose avec Marco c'est si nous la gardons ou... "

Il se fit alors coupé par tout son équipage au complet qui hurlèrent a plein poumon " ON LA GARDE POPS ! "

Marco se surpris a relaché son soufle. Il ne savait pas qu'il l'avait retenus jusqu'a present. Il était heureux. Doréa allait rester avec eux. Il pourrait enfant savoir se que cela faisait d'être responsable d'un enfants. Il en avait toujours voulus un, mais il aimait la mer et il se voyait mal laissez femme et enfant pour repartir en mer, ou même laisser la mer, c'était une partis de lui, et il aurait l'impression de trahir une amie.

Barbe Blanche, quand a lui était partagé entre inquiétude et joie. Il était inquiet qu'il arrive quelques chose a sa, désormais, fille; et heureux car il allait enfin savoir se que cela faisait d'élevé un enfant depuis le berceau. Ce serait une expériance intéressante. Il regarda alors ses enfant d'adoption qui étaient tous en train d'essayer de calmé Doréa qui pleurait a cause du bruit qu'ils avaient fait. Il tourna alors son regard vers Marco.

" Tu pense qu'il se passera combien de temps avant qu'ils ne commence a nous posé des questions ? "

Marco se tourna vers lui et lui sourit " Trois ou quatres jours, le temps que tout le monde s'en remettent et s'adapte. "

Shirohige rie " Gurararara, je pense qu'il va leurs faloir plus de temps que cela, mon fils "

Le sourire de marco s'élargie, et il retourna son attention sur l'enfant qui se trouvaient dans les bras d'Izo " Ont vera bien, le temps nous le dira. "


End file.
